


Good Kinda Bad

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Avengers
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Foreign Language, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Bucky and Clint get more than they bargined from a night out....
Relationships: Clint Barton/River Song, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Good Kinda Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song by the same name sung by Canaan Smith, enjoy and leave a comment if you'd like. 
> 
> Love you lovlies!!

She's got a cross around her neck but she's dancin like the Devil's in her pocket for the night.

_ " Cross around your neck but the way that you're dancin' _

_ Girl, its flirtin' with the dirty side" _

_ _

The top of a tribal tattoo eagle in red, white, and blue peepin outta her collar and around her collarbones.

_ " Bet that cotton dress is hidin' a tattoo _

_ That you're wantin' somebody to find" _

Someone had brought her a fifth of whiskey, she downed it real quick, and asked for a shot of jack, or crown royal.

_ "Bought you a shot of whiskey _

_ I thought you'd be sippin' it _

_ When I turned around you'd already finished it, finished it" _

She told her friends she'd be the good kinda bad for some guy tonight.

_ " You're the good, you're the good _

_ You're the good kinda bad" _

The minute she caught sight of Clint and Bucky, she left her "date" and sash-shayed over, and said "Hello, pretty boys, care to deal with a shot of trouble."

"Hell yeah" they replied, and dragged her out to the dance for where they proceeded to grind on her. Her body fit perfectly with them.

"You gotta a mile wide wild streak, and the devil hidin in that gorgeous angel smile."

_ " You're the best shot of trouble I ever had _

_ Got a mile wide wild side, a beautiful crazy _

_ Wherever you wanna take me _

_ I'm in for a ride on the dangerous side _

_ I'm ready for the devil in that angel smile" _

Clint mutters to Bucky in Russian " Она затруднительное я должен иметь"

Bucky mutters back " я тоже собираюсь получить напиток"

When Bucky's heat steps away from the girl, she stumbles, and grabs Clint's bicep which is heavily muscled, and she giggles.

_ _

_ " I can see you being the fix I gotta have _

_ 'cause girl, you're the good kinda bad" _

Clint steadies her and keeps dancing only now she is facing him and he can tell everybody in the bar is looking at his girl and she likes the idea of a relationship. But she prefers her freedom. Her shoulder strap falls and he kisses where it was once.

_ _

_ "Keep every boy in town wrapped around your finger _

_ But there ain't no diamond ring _

_ You kind of like the thought of forever _

_ But you love that freedom thing _

_ Strap fallin' off your shoulder _

_ Love the way you just leave it there _

_ I move in just a little closer _

_ Think I'll take that dare" _

"You wanna go find Buck?" Clint drawls out to you.

"Kinda do, but kinda don't wanna leave you, come with?" She replies, as she walks away and tugs him along. Clint smiles to himself at the moment of vulnerability, amidst her daring spirit.

You find Bucky sidled up to the bar and asking for a lemon and Jack shaker. He turns around when he hears you and Clint approach. He kisses Clint soundly and then asks you if he can kiss you.

You respond by kissing him. Soon enough it turns into a battle for dominance between your tongues. Lips and teeth clash, before you break apart. He tastes like a little lemonade and lotta Jack Daniels.

_ "You're a little lemonade and a lotta Jack Daniels _

_ I want all I can handle" _

"You two are about all I can handle" She says to the two of them.

"Is that so? Wanna see how much you can really handle?" Bucky purrs in her ear, as she lets out a shiver from the implications of his words.

"Let's get her out of here and take her back to the tower, to our place." Clint whispers in Bucky's ear, before giving him a short nip to his neck. 

"Ok." Bucky half moans, as he struggles to keep his composure.

He in turn presses his lips to hers hard enough to bruise, before hearing her say ok against them. Clint's blushed lips split into a grin at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
She's the fix I gotta have  
Она затруднительное я должен иметь
> 
> Me too, gonna get a drink  
я тоже собираюсь получить напиток
> 
> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
